


Phone Call I thru IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek stops at a phone booth in the middle of the night to make a call. Guess who's following him?





	Phone Call I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Phone Call I: Local Call by Aries

13 October 1998  
This is in response to a little challenge issued by my new good buddy, Orithain. It's all *her* fault!  
Summary: Krycek stops at a phone booth in the middle of the night to make a call. Guess who's following him?  
Rated NC-17 for language and explicit m/m sex  
Disclaimer: They're *his*, okay? End of disclaimer.  
Archive: Anywhere as long as you tell me first and my name is on it.  
Feedback: Yes, please! You can reach me at   
Big shout outs to Nic and Orithain (whose big idea it was for this thing, in the first place!) Oh...did I already mention that? <bg> You girls keep me off balance (that's a GOOD thing)

* * *

Phone Call I: Local Call 1/1 (M/K)  
by Aries

"Shit."

Alex Krycek dug through the pockets of his jeans.

No change.

He searched his leather jacket.

Still nothing.

He leaned against the glass wall of the phone booth and looked at his watch.

Two forty-five.

"I ought to call collect. Piss the old bastard off."

He closed his eyes and shivered. 

//Fuck, it's cold. What the hell are you doing out here, this time of

night? Fuck him *and* his project.//

There was a quick squeak squeak of the folding door and a gun in his ribs before he could open and focus his eyes. He was spun around and shoved face first into the wall that housed the phone. A warm body hovered very close behind him. He made no attempt to turn around. Didn't have to. He knew who it was.

"Hey, Mulder. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I don't sleep, Krycek. You know that." Mulder shifted in the cramped booth, making sure that he kept his advantage. "What are you doing out here?"

"Making a call...well...I was *going* to make a call but I don't have any change. Can I borrow a quarter?"

Mulder jammed the gun harder into his back. "Who were you going to call?"

"My date. I'm running a little late...car trouble, you know...and I thought I'd better explain."

Silence.

"Uh...so...what are we going to do, here?"

"About what?"

"Well, we're squeezed together in a tiny phone booth at almost three o'clock in the morning. Your gun is in my back and if I'm not mistaken, that feels like your very hard cock against my ass."

Mulder grimaced but said nothing.

"So, the way I see it, you can do one of three things. You can arrest me on some trumped up charge, you can get the hardware out of my back and let me go on my way, or you can fuck me."

"You're an insane bastard."

"Make up your mind, Mulder. My arm is falling asleep..."

Krycek's knees almost buckled when he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being undone. There was more jerky movement in the small space, then a hand came around to his jeans, popping the button and drawing the zipper down. His eyes rolled up into his head as a warm hand slipped inside his underwear.

"Didn't think I had the nerve, did you?" Mulder taunted softly in his ear.

Krycek swallowed, trying to rid his throat of the lump that had settled there. "No," he answered honestly. "I didn't."

"Never challenge me."

"If I remember correctly, I also challenged you to either arrest me or let me go."

Mulder squeezed him gently, sending a hard shudder through his body. "I don't arrest people on trumped up charges and since I really don't feel like letting you go, there's only one other option." The entire time he spoke, he stroked Krycek's twitching cock. The recipient of his caresses drew in a stuttering breath. When released, it was accompanied by a whispered, 'Oh God'.

"What was that, Alex?"

"Nothing," he rasped.

Mulder holstered his gun, grasped the younger man by his shoulders and managed to get him turned around. Hazel eyes searched green. Then the master of surprise was himself, caught completely off-guard as Mulder's lips covered his. He began to sway and felt himself caught and held by an arm wrapped securely around his waist.

//Okay...he's kissing me//

Krycek tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he was actually being tenderly kissed by Fox Mulder, but he wasn't having a whole lot of luck. A quick fuck in a phone booth at three in the morning, he could see. It was late. They were squeezed up against each other in this tiny space. They were *taunting* each other...Alex Krycek could rationalize just about any situation...but *this*? He never kissed *anyone*. Had meaningless sex, sure. And plenty of it, but to him, kissing conveyed an intimacy...a display of emotion for the other person that he'd just never felt. So then why in God's name was he letting *this* man kiss him? And more to the point, why the fuck was he kissing him *back*?

His head was starting to pound. 

//Too much thinking.// 

Mulder's arm tightened around his waist and he could feel his own cock respond to the one pressing against it. 

//Oh God, *way* too much thinking...you feel that?// He writhed against the hardness. //He wants you. *You*. If he wants to kiss you, so what?//

Mulder's tongue slipped between his lips, sliding along the roof of his mouth, then tangling with his own. He groaned softly.

//So, you *like* it, that's what.//

Krycek threaded a hand through Mulder's hair and deepened the kiss.

//Oh shit, what are you doing?// 

Mulder's hand slipped into the back of his jeans, cupping his ass.

Smooth, soft skin stretched over tight muscle. He slowly kneaded the flesh.

Alex broke the kiss, drawing ragged breaths. "Mulder..."

Mulder focused on his eyes. "What?"

Alex hesitated. 

Mulder's hand pressed against his ass, pushing them closer together. "What do you want?"

Krycek paused a second more, then plunged his fingers into Mulder's hair and brought their lips together once more. Mulder groaned deep in his throat and leaned heavily into him, pushing him backward and knocking the phone off the hook.

//This is bad, Alex. This is very bad. Stop kissing him!//

He withdrew, cocked his head to the opposite side, and kissed Mulder again.

// I can't. He tastes so good. *God*, how can a man taste this fucking good?//

He groaned his protest as Mulder pulled away from him. The older man dropped his pants and gently pushed Krycek to his knees. Green eyes rose to his face. He extended a hand and stroked the kneeling man's flushed cheek.

Krycek grasped Mulder's underwear and drew it down past his hips and over his stony erection. His lower lip quivered in anticipation. Mulder's hands clasped at the back of his head and pulled it forward.

Krycek's eyes dropped shut at the first sensation of Mulder's cock on his tongue. Christ, he'd wanted this since *forever*. But somehow, he'd always thought it'd be the other way around. Life was just full of surprises, and some of them, he thought as he sucked Mulder into his mouth, not altogether unpleasant.

Glittering hazel disappeared behind closed eyelids. Mulder grimaced, trying his level best to keep a grip on sanity.

Sanity?

What a stupid word. *What* was sane about *any* of this? He was in a fucking phonebooth, on a deserted street at three a.m. with one of the dirtiest snakes to ever slither the earth. And *what* was he doing? Getting ready to nail the bastard. And what made the damn situation even worse? Krycek was going to *let* him. Hell, he *wanted* him to.

//Something is really fucked up here, and as soon as this is done, I'm going to figure out what it is...*after* it's done...//

Mulder pulled Krycek up by his jacket, much to the other man's moaned protestations. His lips found the racing pulse in Krycek's throat, drawing a soft moan from the younger man. His mouth traveled down the soft skin and stopped at the curve between his neck and shoulder. He sucked the flesh into his mouth, applying an almost unbearable pressure.

Krycek's hands tangled in the folds of Mulder's coat. His teeth clenched as he attempted to bite back a reaction.

//Jesus Christ, he's *marking* me...// 

His cock throbbed at the thought.

Mulder released him abruptly. "Turn around."

Krycek forced himself to move, turning his back to the older man. Mulder slipped his hands inside his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. He slowly worked his way back up, kissing and licking the soft skin of Krycek's ass. The muscle clenched under his tongue and a soft grunt came from above. He smiled and stood up. Krycek spread his legs as far as the jeans pooled around his feet would allow, and waited. Mulder grasped his cock at the base and pressed it into the crevice, seeking out the tight opening.

"Please..." A soft, rough whisper.

"Please, what?" Mulder asked in an almost identical tone.

Krycek gritted his teeth. "Please fuck me." A loud groan tore from his throat as the head of Mulder's cock began to stretch the opening. "Oh, *God*."

Mulder grasped his hips and pulled him backward as he pressed forward. The realization that he was *actually* fucking *Alex Krycek* hit Mulder like a ton of bricks. His heart began to pound double-time as he tightened his grip on the younger man and established a steady, driving rhythm. He opened his eyes in time to see one of Krycek's hands go to his own cock and begin to stroke it in time to Mulder's movements. He reached around and grasped the wrist, pulling the hand away. Before Krycek could protest, Mulder's hand replaced his.

Krycek's mouth dropped open and a long gasp escaped it. He braced himself the best way he could against the wall and gave up complete control to the man behind him. He closed his eyes and focused on the contrasting sensations of Mulder's long wool coat scratching against his skin and the smooth heat of his cock sliding in and out of him.

//God, this is it. I might as well die now. In a few short minutes, this goddamn man has completely ruined me...fucking great. I'll obsess over him for the rest of my fucking miserable life, now. Jesus, please send down a lightning bolt or something and kill me *right* now.//

Mulder tightened his left arm around Krycek's heaving chest and laid his head against the leather covered back. He increased the speed of his movements, forcing a sharp cry from the younger man. Mulder moaned into his back as he felt the inevitable explosion rumbling through his body. He thrust frantically into Krycek and released a long gasping sob as he came. A few more hard strokes of his hand and Krycek joined him, shooting hot and hard over Mulder's fist. The younger man bit into his lip to keep from screaming out loud. His arms gave out and both men fell forward, sandwiching Krycek between the phone unit and the gasping man behind him. He winced at the feel of the large metal object pressing into his chest but sheer exhaustion kept him silent.

Long seconds later, Mulder regained enough strength to stand up straight. Silently, he began to readjust his clothing. Krycek turned around and backed into the glass wall. He doubled over and rested his hands on his knees for a moment before pulling his jeans up. As he was zipping up, Mulder's fingers closed around his wrist, twisting his hand, palm side up. He pressed a quarter into it.

"Better call your *date* now. Please convey my apologies for detaining you."

Krycek turned weary eyes up to him. He said nothing. Mulder ran a hand through his hair and opened the door. Krycek lowered his eyes to the floor and waited for him to leave. When the feel of his presence did not fade, Krycek looked up. 

Mulder watched the younger man intently. His eyes glittered with an emotion Krycek could not read. He moved he two short steps that it took for him to stand before the other man. He reached into his pocket and produced another quarter. He thrust his hand into the inside of Krycek's jacket and deposited the silver into the breast pocket.

"What's that for?" Krycek rasped. He focused longingly on those deliciously full lips as Mulder spoke.

"You can use that one to call *me*."

Green eyes flicked up to hazel. Mulder backed toward the door and with one last long look, turned and walked away. Krycek listened to the dull click of his heels against the damp pavement until the sound faded. He unclenched his hand and dropped the quarter into the phone. He dialed and as he waited for an answer, pulled the other quarter out of his pocket. He held it in his palm, stroking the raised surface with his thumb. A tiny smile crossed his lips and he tucked it back into his pocket.

A faint click, then a soft. "Yes?"

Krycek's smile faded and he listened.

"Hello?"

He hung up and walked out into cold, early morning.

END

 

* * *

 

25 October 1998

Here we go again. This one is a follow up to "Local Call" Enjoy.......or not.... <g>  
Aries

Summary: I just couldn't leave poor Krycek hanging like I did at the end of Local Call. I mean...he's *got* to use that quarter, right??  
Fandom: XF  
Rated NC-17 for language and explicit m/m sex  
Disclaimer: They're *his*, okay? End of disclaimer.  
Archive: Anywhere as long as you tell me first and my name is on it. Note to archivists: Please list *after* "Local Call" as this is sort of a sequel. Thanks!  
Feedback: Yes, please! You can reach me at   
Big shout outs to Nic and Orithain and Deb! I love you chicks!

* * *

Phone Call II: Hang-up (M/K) (1/1)  
by Aries

"Hello? .........Hellooo......."

Click.

Fifth time in four weeks.

Mulder checked his watch and jotted the call down in the notebook by the phone. He twisted his lower lip and chewed the inside corner as he studied the entries.

All nighttime calls. Well after he'd gotten home. Four times, the caller waited until the second hello, before they hung up. Once, they waited until the third. That time, Mulder had even thought he'd heard the beginning of a word, but it cut off swiftly. Then the click, signaling disconnection.

He slowly tapped the pen against the desk, then threw it down. He turned away and moved off toward the sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood in the phone booth, forehead pressed against the glass. Closed his eyes and listened to the flat clink of the raindrops against his shelter.

//So, how many times are you going to do this before you either decide to talk to him, or give up on it entirely?//

//Give up? You can't. You can't, you have to...you gotta taste that mouth again.//

//But you *can't* keep calling and hanging up, I mean how juvenile can you get? He gave you the damn quarter and told you to *call* him.//

//Call him and *then* what?//

//Well, it sure the fuck isn't to shoot the shit. You know what he wants. Question is, do *you* want what he wants? Nevermind, stupid question. If you didn't, you wouldn't be calling him now, would you? So make a decision. Are you going to talk to him, or what?

He banged his forehead three times against the glass and opened his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder's head snapped up. The ringing phone startled him. He checked his watch as he moved toward the phone.

//Twelve-twenty. Almost two hours later...couldn't be.//

He snatched up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Silence.

//This is different. Never calls twice in one night.//

"Hello?"

More of the same.

He decided on a different course of action.

"You must have a pocket full of quarters, huh?"

Nothing.

His tone turned to warm butter.

"Talk to me....tell me what you want."

This time, something that almost sounded like a breath. Then nothing.

"You know where I am."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and set it down softly, into the cradle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder's eyes drifted open at the sound of the soft knock. He blinked and looked at his watch. Two-twelve. He picked his gun up and carried it with him to the door. 

"Yeah? Who is it?"

No response.

He released the safety. "Who's there?"

//You know who it is.//

He reached for the knob. Turned and swung the door open.

Tired green eyes stared down the barrel of the gun.

Mulder secured his weapon and let his arm hang down alongside his thigh.

"You look like a drowned rat."

Krycek said nothing.

"Get in here."

Mulder stepped to the side and allowed the wet man to enter. He cautiously moved into the apartment, eyes flicking around the almost dark room.

"I think this is the first time you've ever been here legally, isn't it?"

Still, no response.

"So, what happened since the last time I saw you, Krycek? Did one of your associates cut out your tongue?"

A barely audible, "No..."

"Oh! He speaks." Mulder moved past him and into the bathroom. "What was with all the hang-ups?" He reappeared with a big bath towel and stood waiting for an answer.

Krycek stared at the coffee table and started to say something, then fell silent.

Mulder slung the towel over his shoulder and moved behind the younger man. He grasped the front of Krycek's jacket and pulled, encouraging him to shrug out of it. He threw the jacket onto a nearby chair, then covered the spiky, wet hair with the towel. His hands traveled slowly down the soft cotton, to the other man's shoulders, down his arms and away. Krycek stifled a shudder.

"Dry yourself off."

Mulder walked to his desk and leaned against it, watching through squinted eyes, as Krycek rubbed the towel through his hair. His eyes darted down to the rain soaked jeans.

"You should take those off."

"What?"

"Your jeans. They're soaked straight through." He once again walked out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a pair of fresh jeans. He tossed them to the stunned man. "These should fit you fine. Bathroom's that way." He let out a short laugh. "I didn't have to tell you that, did I?"

Krycek clutched the faded jeans in one hand and moved off toward the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and started to peel off the wet pants.

//Shit, shit, shit. What the hell are you doing here? In his bathroom? Putting on *his* clothes? This is a dream...this has *got* to be a fucking dream...//

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he found Mulder waiting on the sofa, beer in his hand and another sitting on the coffee table. Mulder nodded to it.

Krycek gently picked up the bottle and perched on the edge of the farthest chair from the sofa. Mulder studied him curiously. Hunched shoulders. Downturned eyes...and when they *were* looking at him, they seemed almost...well, *frightened*, for lack of a better word. This was an Alex Krycek he didn't know existed. Not being one to beat around the bush, he voiced his thoughts.

"What is it with you?"

Krycek raised his eyes. They quickly darted from Mulder's face and flitted again, around the room.

"Why can't you look at me for more than two seconds? Is it because of what happened? Can you not face it? You challenged *me* if you recall." Krycek answered none of his questions, so he continued on. "You've called half a dozen times in the last few weeks. Since I think you're beyond sophomoric games, I can only assume that there's something else at work here."

Silence.

"You wanted to talk to me. You tried. You couldn't. You were afraid to." A tiny smile curved his lips. "Is it me you're afraid of? Or is it the fact that this is a situation you can't control?"

"I can control it," Krycek said softly. "I can leave."

It was Mulder's turn to be silent. He sat back and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

//Goddamn him.//

Mulder watched the war going on behind the glittering dark eyes. After a few minutes had gone by, he set his beer down and stroked his palm across the cushion beside him.

"Come here."

Krycek placed his unopened bottle down and rose cautiously. He moved toward the sofa.

//*That's* nice. He says jump, you jump. What the fuck's wrong with you?!?//

He sat down at the far end of the couch and silently congratulated himself for not dropping down right in the man's lap and sucking those lips into his mouth.

"No. Here."

//Shit.//

He slid across the sofa until he was where Mulder wanted him to be. The older man turned to face him. They were only a few agonizing inches apart.

"Did you think about it?" Mulder slid a finger under Krycek's chin and lifted. He held the younger man motionless, using nothing more than his eyes. "I do." He moved in closer. "Night and day."

Krycek could feel Mulder's warm breath tickling his lips. Could feel the vibration of his words. His eyes lowered to that lush mouth, so close to his. 

//Don't. If you kiss him, it'll be all over.//

//What if he kisses *you*?//

//Same result.//

"Answer me, Alex."

"Y-yeah."

"It was good, wasn't it?"

Krycek nodded hesitantly, still focused on that mouth. He fought to keep his body from trembling. 

Mulder moved impossibly closer. "Want some more?"

A small gasp escaped the younger man's constricted throat. 

Mulder grazed Krycek's lips, lightly with his own. "Shall I take that as a *yes*?"

Krycek's eyes squeezed shut and his breaths came through gritted teeth.

"One simple word, Alex. Yes or no...that's all. Easy." He drew is face alongside Krycek's and gently rubbed their cheeks together. He whispered softly into his ear. "I want you. I don't think that's any secret." He pulled back and stared into a sea of glittering green. "Do you want me?"

Krycek's mouth opened and tried to form the words but no sound would come out.

Mulder touched the feverish lips with his own. "If you can't tell me, Alex..." he brushed his mouth back and forth, "show me."

Before he knew what he what doing, Krycek's hands were tangling in Mulder's hair and his mouth was covering the lips he'd been dying to taste again, for the last five weeks.

//Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yes........oh, God, thank you....I think.//

Mulder's heart pounded in his throat. He'd always enjoyed kissing well enough, but with Alex...there was just something in the way he did it. It was like he'd put everything he had into it. He would have described it as tremendous enthusiasm but it went beyond that. The word *desperation* came to mind.

Alex's fingers locked in the golden-brown hair and his tongue plunged into the welcoming heat, stroking...tasting. Sucking as much of this man's essence into his mouth as he could, storing it. Saving it for the lonely times. He tightened his hold on Mulder, as the older man tried to pull away. Frantic sounds emitted from his throat.

Mulder managed to wrench himself from the younger man's grip. He caught Alex's face between his hands. He observed the wild look in his eyes. The desperation. "Easy...I'm not going anywhere..." His thumbs stroked Krycek's cheeks. "Let me show you." He drew close. Closer until his lips brushed Krycek's, then gently covered them. The younger man's soft whimpers were muffled against his mouth. His hands stroked Krycek's back, soothing...attempting to tame the wildness. He broke the kiss but his hands continued to move. Krycek used every bit of his will not to pull him back.

"You see?" Mulder smiled. "I won't disappear if you let me go, and..." he took Alex's hand and placed it over the bulge in his sweat pants. "A little tenderness goes a long way."

Krycek released a hard breath. Mulder took his hand away, leaving the younger man's trembling hand where he'd placed it.

"Go ahead," he encouraged softly.

Alex watched the hazel disappear behind Mulder's eyelids as he began to carefully stroke the stony erection through the gray cotton. He leaned forward and traced the line of Mulder's jaw with the tip of his tongue.

The long release of breath from the older man encouraged him. He continued to caress the hardness as his mouth once again sought its mate. Mulder smiled against his lips, feeling the attempted restraint. He let Krycek fight it out. Felt him slowly relax and rewarded the younger man with a strategically placed hand on his thigh. 

Mulder pulled out of the kiss and gently kneaded the muscle beneath his hand. "Isn't that better?"

Krycek nodded.

"Not that hard and fast isn't good sometimes, but...if I had to guess, I'd say that you didn't know how to do it any other way."

Krycek cleared his throat. "I've uh...I've never...been afforded the luxury of time, you know?"

Mulder nodded and moved in for a brief kiss. "And I'm sorry, but I guess I just perpetuated that, that night in the phone booth."

Krycek lowered his eyes and took a giant leap. "Yeah, but...it never mattered before. I never *wanted* anything more." He risked a glance at Mulder's face. A blend of curiosity and desire etched the older man's features.

"Till now?"

"Till now."

Mulder pitched forward, leaning into Krycek, pushing him flat onto his back. Straddled his hips. Covered his face with soft kisses. Whispered against his cheek.

"I'm glad you came." More teasing kisses. "After that night...you consumed my every thought. Your taste. That smell of leather and cold skin..." His hand moved to the buttons of Krycek's shirt. "The incredible sensation of being inside you..."

Krycek shuddered violently.

//If he doesn't shut up, I'm going to come without him ever having touched me...//

When he'd managed to get the last button undone, Mulder pushed the edges of the shirt aside and stroked two knuckles down Krycek's heaving chest. He brought his hand back up and laid his palm over the thundering heartbeat. He displayed an amused smirk.

"You gonna make it?"

"Not sure."

"You'd better," Mulder joked softly. "I have no desire to fuck a corpse."

For the first time since he'd arrived, Krycek gave him a tiny smile. 

"Then, I'll do my best to stay alive."

"Good." Mulder pulled the younger man's shirt off, then his own. Krycek watched, mesmerized, as the lean muscles rippled beneath smooth skin. He reached up and traced the line of Mulder's collarbone with his fingertips. Mulder froze, still straddling Krycek on his hands and knees, letting him explore at his own pace, enjoying the surprisingly gentle touches.

Incredibly thick lashes swept the younger man's cheek as his eyes closed. His hands rubbed blindly across muscle and bone, stroking and massaging. Mulder's respiration deepened as the caresses grew slightly more insistent. He watched the changes in the face of the man beneath him and smiled. He was trying so hard. Mulder decided to reward his good behavior. He lowered himself onto Krycek's chest, letting the younger man bear his full weight. Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder's back and let out a long sigh. Mulder kissed the curve between his neck and shoulder and gently ground his hips into Krycek's. In that split second, all the progress he'd made, came undone.

"Mulder..." Krycek gasped and thrust upward. "Jesus...."

"Easy, Alex. You were doing so well..." he continued to rock slowly against the writhing man.

"But...Mulder...oh God, Mulder...please!"

Mulder's hand slipped between them and started to undo the borrowed jeans. "Okay Alex, okay. I won't ask too much from you tonight. You've been good long enough."

Krycek lay panting as Mulder removed his jeans, then pulled off his own sweats. He threw his head back and gasped loudly at the first feel of their naked, very much aroused bodies, intertwining.

"Don't make me wait..." that feral gleam had returned to Krycek's eyes. "I need you..."

"Alex..." Mulder grasped his jaw in one hand. "Listen...hang on, okay? I'll be back in *one* second." He started to rise and was yanked back down.

"No. Don't."

"I'll be *right* back. I just want to get some lubricant."

"You didn't use any the last time...we don't need it."

"It's just easier, Alex. Let me."

"No!" Krycek virtually growled against his neck. The growl turned to a whine. "*Please*..."

"All right...tell you what." He stroked Alex's hip and nuzzled his throat. "You want me now, you can have me..." his eyes glittered with amber light. "...but we *are* going to use some kind of lubrication." He backed off and kneeled on the floor by Krycek's head. He wove his fingers through the dark hair and pulled his head forward. Krycek looked up briefly, seeing himself reflected in his lover's eyes. Then he opened his mouth and took the entire length of Mulder's cock down his throat.

Mulder gritted his teeth as the younger man sucked voraciously at him, driving him quickly toward inevitable devastation.

"Alex..." he pulled back, still keeping his hold on the other man's hair. "Let...come on...let...go." Finally, he managed to pull out of Krycek's hungry mouth, fully intact and still incredibly hard. Quickly, he moved back up to the couch and kneeled between Krycek's parted thighs. His hands curved under the already slightly bent knees and lifted. He moved into position and pushed slowly into Alex, stretching the tight muscle. 

Alex clutched at Mulder's shoulders, writhing frantically against him. "More," he rasped, "deeper."

Having been driven way past the point of control, Mulder complied with the desperate request. With one long thrust, he'd buried himself completely in his lover, hitting that spot that drove Krycek to utter madness.

"*Shit!* Oh, *God*!" Krycek thrashed against him, his fingers digging painfully into the padding of Mulder's shoulders. His body lurched back and forth against the leather cushions, creating a nearly unbearable friction as the older man drove steadily into him.

Mulder grasped Alex's cock and stroked it in time to his movements. "Come on, Alex...come on..."

Deep, guttural cries filled the apartment as both men exploded, one after the other. When it was over, Mulder collapsed and lay sprawled over the heaving body beneath him.

"I'm sorry," Krycek whispered, when his breath returned to him. "I know it's not the way you'd intended...I tried...I couldn't...I...I tried..."

"It's all right," Mulder muttered into his shoulder, then lifted his head. "Did you want to? Or did you try only for me?"

"I want...I wanted to. I wanted it to be slow and s...soft. I didn't want it to be with you like it was with anybody else I'd ever fucked in my life." He turned his face away. "Guess I blew it." Mulder's soft laugh drew his attention back.

"The only thing you blew Alex, was my mind." His head lowered for a kiss and immediately felt Krycek's hands at the back of his head, holding him in that position, while the younger man explored his mouth. He didn't pull away. He stayed this time, letting Alex drink his fill.

Quite some time after that initial kiss, Alex realized that Mulder had given himself over to him, letting him take all that he needed. And in that instant of recognition, he'd received it. He broke the kiss and stared up into Mulder's face. Hazel eyes smiled down at him.

"I love the way you kiss."

Alex's eyes flicked away. "You do?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Small shrug.

Mulder planted a line of tiny kisses down Krycek's jaw. "It's pretty late..."

"Yeah...uh, yeah...I guess it is. I'll get going, now. I'll get your jeans back to you..."

"Hang on, hang on. That's not what I meant. My next statement, had you allowed me to finish, was going to be, 'let's get some sleep.'"

Krycek's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"*Let's*...as in you and me. Unless you don't *want* to stay. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I just thought that it *is* late, and it's Saturday...I've got no place I have to be..."

"You're...you're asking me to stay?"

"Only if you want to."

//Whoa...*whoa*. Come on brain, work...*work*. What do you say? Is this what you want?//

//Is *what*, what you want? He only asked you to spend the night, he didn't fall to his knees and swear undying devotion. It's not that hard a thing to process. Do you want to stay the night or *not*?//

"I...I'd..I'd like to."

Mulder smiled. A full, beautiful smile that left Alex speechless. Mulder hoisted himself to his feet then held his hand out. A second's hesitation, then Alex reached out and allowed himself to be pulled up. 

Still holding on to the younger man's hand, Mulder headed toward his bedroom and pulled the blanket and sheet back. He got in first and looked up at the man who still stood.

"Did you change your mind?"

"...No.."

Krycek hesitated a second more, then slipped into bed beside Mulder. The older man pulled the blanket up around him and then lay back against the pillows. His head tipped to the left and he studied the man who rested on his back, so close but not touching. He drew a knuckle down Alex's cheek and watched as the younger man's eyes drifted shut.

"Goodnight, Alex."

END

 

* * *

 

Phone Call III: Disconnected  
by Aries  
Rated NC-17 m/m sexual situations and language  
Web page: http://www.squidge.org/terma/aries/aries.htm  
Summary: This is the third in the *phone* series. Comes after Local Call and Hangup  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know how this goes. *His*, not mine. Is everybody happy?  
Huge thanks to Nic, Orithain and Sue, for kewl beta and offering to spank me now and again. As always, big hugs to the lovely Pat who is now *also* putting ideas in my head. Blame the next epic on her. X-tra special thanks to Rowanne for also threatening me with violence on the odd occasion, and for putting this stuff up on TER/MA so quickly!

* * *

Mulder walked into apartment forty-two, to the ringing of the phone. He took off his coat,and threw it on the sofa before walking over to the desk to answer it. He'd long given up on the notion that one day the voice on the other end would belong to one Alex Krycek, but when he delivered his usual deadpan greeting, it was met by silence.

"Hello?" he said a second time, only to receive a soft click as his response.

//Forget it, Mulder. Happens to millions of people, every day. Doesn't mean shit.//

Just the same, he thought it might.

It had been over three months since that Saturday morning when Krycek rose from Mulder's bed, dressed slowly, and left with only a single, hesitant, backward glance.

And Mulder had let him go.

He couldn't blame Alex, he guessed. He knew from the events of the night before that the younger man was in a far more fragile state than he ever could have imagined. He should have been more sensitive. More reassuring...

Alex had awakened to find him turned on his side, head propped up in one hand, studying him intently. He'd held Alex's gaze for only a few seconds before the green eyes flitted away.

"You don't look very comfortable."

Very softly replied. "And you look *very* comfortable."

"My bed."

Alex kept his eyes averted.

"Breakfast?"

"No...thank you."

"Not hungry?"

"I just...I don't usually eat breakfast."

"It's the most important meal of the day."

"That's what my mother always told me..."

"You have a *mother*, Krycek?"

Alex's head snapped to the right, and he looked at Mulder. Hurt flashed in his eyes so quickly that the older man thought he might have imagined it. But as fast as it had appeared, it was gone, replaced by that practiced, blank stare.

Mulder shrugged. "I was just...I was curious about you, that's all."

Alex's eyes again slipped away. "I have to go."

"Right now?"

"...Yeah."

"Working on a Saturday, Krycek? What kind of slavedrivers do you work for?" The right corner of his mouth dropped back down into place when Krycek slipped out of bed, pulled on his clothes, and walked slowly toward the door. He stopped, hand on the knob, and looked over at Mulder for at least four seconds before his eyes lowered, and he opened the door and left.

And now, months later, he hadn't seen him. Hadn't heard a thing. He tried like hell to convince himself that he wasn't concerned, but there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of Alex and wonder where he was. There wasn't a night that his body didn't hunger for that sweet, restrained wildness he'd tasted so briefly. But what was he to do? He'd blown it that morning.

Or maybe he hadn't. Maybe Alex would have left no matter what he did or said. It had looked as if he'd never know. Until now.

//It *wasn't* him.//

Mulder rubbed his hand across his forehead and down his cheek, then walked into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?"

Mulder pressed the tiny button on the side of his watch, illuminating the face.

One twenty-four.

And no response.

His heart leapt into his throat. Too much coincidence.

"It's you, isn't it?"

More silence.

"I thought we might be past this....um...been a long time..."

Soft sound of a breath being drawn.

"Are you in town? If so, I'd like to see you....that is, if you'd like to see me."

He waited.

Seconds later, the caller hung up.

He replaced the phone in the cradle and turned onto his side. He stared into darkness for quite a while, thinking.

So he was around. And obviously still thinking about them. Even so, he wouldn't show. Not tonight, anyway. He was just calling to feel things out. To hear Mulder's voice...try to make a determination on where they might stand...

Well, hopefully he'd made it clear where they stood. Where *he* stood, anyway.

Mulder closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think you've lost it, Mulder..." Scully practically ran to keep up with him as they left the Credit Union. "...Why in God's name would Skinner sign off on such a ridiculous..."

Scully's words faded and were lost, as Mulder caught a fleeting glimpse of a tall, leather-jacketed figure, disappearing through a crowd of people across the street. He stopped cold, causing Scully to swerve quickly, just barely avoiding a collision with him.

"Mulder?" She attempted to follow his gaze. "What is it? What do you see?"

Mulder gave no answer. All his concentration was focused across the street.

"Mul-der..."

"Yeah?"

"What's so fascinating over there?"

His eyes finally dropped away, unable to find what he was looking for. "Nothing."

"*Nothing*? You looked like a leopard eyeing its next meal."

Mulder returned a bland expression. "Just thought I saw someone I knew."

"Tall, leggy blonde with blue eyes?"

"What?"

"The look in your eyes was downright predatory."

Mulder shrugged. "You're exaggerating, but...tall, yes. Long legs? Yeah, I guess so...but you got the hair and eyes wrong. Dark. With laser green eyes."

"Killer."

"Huh?"

Scully frowned at the reaction. "I just meant that whoever it is must be gorgeous."

Mulder gave his partner a trace of a smile. "Yeah. Yeah......gorgeous. Come on, let's go get some lunch. You can finish yelling at me at Benny's..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six-eighteen.

Mulder stuffed the last two bites of his pizza into his mouth and answered the ringing phone. Silence met his muffled 'hello'. He swallowed quickly and spoke.

"Are you going to talk to me, tonight?"

Nothing.

"I saw you today. I know it was you...I'd know you anywhere. If Scully hadn't been with me...would you have stayed? Would you?" Receiving no answer, he pressed on. "Would you have let me come across the street and follow you? Maybe you would have led me back to the place where you're staying and let me in, and we could've....talked...I would have liked that very much. Would you have liked that? ........Alex?"

He heard the faint gasp then the return to silence.

"What is it?" he asked softly. "Do you like it when I say your name? Hmm? Why don't you come on over, and I'll whisper it in your ear..."

Still nothing.

"I don't know how else to say it you....Alex.....I want you here. Please come."

Mulder pulled the phone away from his ear and disconnected.

He slouched back against the sofa and wondered if he'd done the right thing.

He wouldn't be finding out tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday.

Again.

Followed by Saturday.

Again.

Mulder lay back on the sofa and switched the television on. He wandered from channel to channel, stopping on some cheesy, plotless smut. Unable to stay interested, he turned the sound down and closed his eyes. As he drifted toward sleep, his remaining shreds of consciousness filled with images of the beautiful, emerald-eyed man who for months had hidden from him and who only now had resurfaced, placing himself squarely at the center of Mulder's thoughts.

Again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder jerked into a sitting position, listening. A quick glance at his watch gave him the time.

One thirty-one.

He cocked his head, concentrating on the silence.

Something woke him; he was sure of it. He rose from the sofa and headed for the door, telling himself that there was no point.

Still, he walked.

When he reached the door, he listened carefully.

Quiet.

He turned the knob and swung the door open, practically jumping out of his skin when he met a pair of startled green eyes. The two men stared at each other for an eternity before Mulder stepped back, allowing his visitor to enter.

Krycek walked in slowly, not at all sure he should have done this.

//Too late now, ain't it?//

"Why don't you ever talk to me on the phone?"

The younger man shrugged and looked away.

"Where've you been?"

"Here and there," he answered softly.

Mulder walked past him, entering the living room. He reached the sofa and turned around. Alex remained by the door.

"Think you're safer over there?"

Alex swallowed hard. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room, stopping a few feet from where Mulder stood.

"Want something to drink, or eat, or anything?"

Krycek shook his head, watching the other man's mouth. He fought down the urge to take the last few steps over to Mulder and devour that fucking incredible mouth. It had been far...*far* too long...

Mulder read Alex's expression and decided that he wasn't going to wait around for the younger man to act on his feelings. He closed the distance between them and hooked an arm around the trim waist, yanking Alex against him. His mouth grazed the perfectly bowed lips in front of him, and he whispered against them, "If this isn't what you want, tell me now."

Alex flinched, trying to imagine such words leaving his lips. He couldn't. He pressed forward, offering Mulder his body and his mouth.

The older man jumped on the overture instantly. He covered Alex's lips with his own, drinking in the soft whimpers. His hands slid up and over the expanse of the muscular back, stroking and gently kneading as he continued to feed on the exquisitely pliant mouth. He pulled away just a bit, moaning against Alex's cheek, "I missed you."

The admission startled the younger man.

Mulder smiled, stroking the furrowed brow. "Why does that surprise you so much?"

"I...I don't...I didn't think..."

Mulder cocked his head. "Didn't think what?"

Alex fell silent and looked down at the floor.

"Why did you leave that morning? And why did you stay away so long?"

"It...it just didn't seem like..." Alex shook his head and turned away.

Mulder moved with him, maintaining face to face contact. "Didn't seem like what? Alex, if I did something that bothered you...if something I said has kept you away all this time, I'd really like to know what it is so I don't do it again."

"I didn't..." He stopped and started again. "I thought I was reading way too much into it. That morning...I woke up next to you, and my heart was in my mouth. You asked me to stay, and I can't...I can't tell you how that felt. But in the morning...you just seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing, and I realized that it was no biggie for you. I was just another body in your bed..."

"Is that what you thought? Is that what you *still* think?"

Alex lowered his gaze, but Mulder caught his face between both hands, forcing him to look back.

"Do you know how long it had been since I'd slept with *anyone*? Do you also know that I haven't been with anyone *since* you? Jesus, Alex, you fucked me up but good. If you hadn't come back into my life, I probably wouldn't ever have had the desire to have sex again."

Alex merely sighed.

"You think that's bullshit?" Mulder asked softly, tracing the swell of the other man's lower lip with the tips of two fingers. "I swear to you it isn't."

Alex's lips twitched and parted. His eyes dropped shut as his tongue inched out, tentatively stroking the fingers before it.

"I'm so glad you came back," Mulder told him, once again wrapping one arm around his waist, while he allowed Alex to lick, then suck, on his fingers. He exhaled heavily. "What do you say we take this into the bedroom?"

Alex nodded and followed the older man into the next room. Shaky hands fumbled with buttons and zippers until both men were naked and falling onto the bed, slithering and writhing all over each other.

"Alex," Mulder gasped between ravenous kisses, "baby...I can't...I can't take this slow. Not tonight." He rubbed his cock frantically against the other man's thigh. "Please...I missed you so much."

This was different.

On their first two encounters, Mulder had been in control. Completely and totally. And now, here he was, very much *out* of control. Rubbing against him like a cat in heat, begging for all Alex's attention. It was too much to take.

Alex spun the older man beneath him, attacking his throat, his chest...biting and sucking everywhere, driving Mulder past the point of insanity.

"God...oh....ah, oww....fuck, baby...don't stop..."

Mulder twisted under Alex's weight, inciting the younger man to greater heights of sexual violence. He sank his teeth into the padded muscle of Mulder's shoulder, just shy of drawing blood. The older man's head burrowed into the pillows, and he shrieked in pain. Alex tried to draw back, but a pair of hands at his head forced him to remain where he was.

"Fuck me, Alex," Mulder sobbed in desperation. "Come on, do it!"

Unable to deny his lover, Alex pulled him into position and slammed into him, unprepared. This time the scream came from both men. Alex couldn't waste time on letting Mulder adjust. He pulled out almost all the way and rammed back in, causing Mulder's head to hit the oak headboard on every thrust.

"Shit...oh.....oh, *fuck*!" Alex increased his speed, now wrapping Mulder's aching cock in his fist and jerking it quickly. "Can't hold it...come on..."

Both men exploded simultaneously, hurling gut-twisting screams into the air as they came inside and all over each other. Alex fell onto Mulder's chest, sliding on the sweat-soaked skin. Except for the occasional tremor, both men lay motionless, unable to even breathe. Long minutes later, Alex raised his head and drew some air into his lungs. He looked down at the man who still lay virtually unconscious beneath him. He cautiously caressed one slick cheekbone.

"Mulder?"

No answer.

"Mulder....talk to me."

The older man's eyelids fluttered, and he drew in a long, sharp breath.

Relief.

The older man gave him a weak grin. "Oh. My. God."

Alex chewed on his own lower lip. "I'm sorry...I...you...you wanted me to..."

Mulder nodded slowly. "And it was fucking fantastic. God....Alex, you blew me away."

Alex closed his eyes and lowered his head to Mulder's shoulder. He purred with contentment as the older man stroked his hair.

"You realize, of course, that I can't let you go, now."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. You're dangerous, Krycek. I can't in all good conscience let you loose on the street. I'm going to have to keep you here where I can keep an um.....an eye on you."

Alex tucked his arms under Mulder's back and trailed a line of kisses along the bruises that were already forming on his shoulder. "Oh, really?"

"Really. And don't give me any shit about it. I don't want to have to cuff you to the bed...wait a minute, what am I saying? Go ahead...give me some shit."

Alex laughed softly, and the sound of it filled Mulder with happiness.

"Hey, Fox?"

"Uh....*Fox*? Give him an inch, he'll take a mile..."

"Mulder's just a little impersonal, don't you think? If you really hate me calling you Fox, I won't..."

Long sigh. "It's...it's okay. I suppose you could call me Fox. Just don't let it get around. Before you know it, *everybody* will want to do it." *Fox* kissed the top of Alex's head. "What were you going to ask?"

"I was just going to say, you don't *have* to wait until I give you a hard time, you know. You can cuff me to the bed whenever you want."

"I'll remember you said that..." He stroked the younger man's back and nuzzled the damp hair. "Will you stay with me?"

"For the weekend, you mean?"

Fox looked up to the ceiling, opening and closing his mouth. His gaze shifted down to the man in his arms, and he gave him a devastating smile. "For a start."

END?

 

* * *

 

Phone Call IV: Long Distance  
by Aries  
Fandom: XF (M/K)  
Rated NC-17 m/m sexual situations and language  
Web page: http://www.squidge.org/terma/aries/aries.htm  
Summary: Another of those blasted Quartet Infernale challenges. Oh...wait. Now we're the *Quintet* Welcome Frankie! Apparently Ori thought it was time for another one, and Dr. Ruthless was right there, jumping up and down, yelling for phone sex. Okay, kids, here's mine. Since it's phone sex, I figured ah, what the hell? I'll make it part four of the *phone* series. So, here it is. Now let me rest a while, dammit!  
Disclaimer: They're mine....they're MINE....they...huh? What? What do you mean, they AREN'T? But you said...fine, okay, they're still his. I'll remedy that most unpleasant situation one day, I swear!  
Endless thanks to Nic, Orithain and Sue, for righteous beta and tremendous enthusiasm. Big shout out to the lovely Pat who understands that I had to bang this one out before I started your Muldertorture story...right? You do understand, don't you? Oh God, she's giving me that look...

* * *

The rain fell in torrents, obscuring the outside view. Not that seedy bars and garbage strewn alleys were especially picturesque, but Alex Krycek had nothing better to look at.

He checked his watch once more and sighed heavily. The damn contact was late.

"Come on, dammit."

Two and a half weeks of work. Phone calls, meetings...Alex's own particular brand of "gentle encouragement"...and the information he required was finally on its way...if only that asshole would hurry up with it.

He checked his watch again and began to pace. As soon the contact arrived, he could get the hell out of here and go home.

Home.

Alex raised his hands to his face, then slid them up and over his head. "God, what if he doesn't even want me back?" he asked himself aloud. "Shit after the way I left, *I* wouldn't want me back..."

For over four months since that Friday night they'd spent in each other's arms, Alex had become a fixture in apartment forty-two. He'd never spent more than a night away from Fox, arranging his "business trips" to coincide with his lover's out of town cases. Things had worked out pretty well that way until that night almost three weeks ago when he'd received word that he could possibly come into possession of some very sensitive information. The time and place for negotiation had been set, and the trip was too important to trust to a lackey. He told Fox about it that same night and informed him that he'd be gone for a while. Fox, being Fox, wanted all the particulars; times, dates, location, but Alex refused, explaining that it was much safer for him if he didn't know. Fox pushed, Alex dug in his heels, and the fight was on. Fox insisted on knowing what was going on, and Alex became indignant, telling the other man that if he still didn't trust that they were on the same side, he could go to hell, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

He hadn't seen or spoken to Fox since that night, and he missed him terribly. Idiotic pride had so far prevented him from calling, but he was ready to crack. Night after lonely night he lay in this strange bed, thinking about what he'd left behind and wishing with all his heart that he was back there in the place he'd come to think of as home...wrapped around the man he'd come to think of as his.

God, he was stupid.

And getting stupider with every minute he let pass without calling Fox to apologize and ask if they could please work things out.

His mind made up, he reached for the phone, but before he could lift it from the cradle, he snatched his hand away.

Not yet.

After his meeting. He didn't want any interruptions.

Alex dropped onto the bed, knuckles gently rubbing at his temples.

//If he wants to talk to you at *all*...//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fox wandered from the kitchen to the living room, sipping on a beer. He placed the bottle down on the coffee table and stretched out on the sofa. Not bothering to turn the television on, he stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts wandering as they had these past two and a half weeks to the beautiful green-eyed sorcerer who had in such a short time captured his heart and enchanted him more completely than he ever could have dreamed possible.

Every day with Alex was a new experience. The man just kept unfolding, exposing more and more of himself as his trust grew, and Fox watched, amazed and gratified that it was happening for him.

He discovered that Alex had a wicked sense of humor, teasing him unmercifully when he was in a playful mood. Much to his joy, he also found that his new lover was a highly intelligent man, able to hold his own in any conversation Fox engaged him in.

And then there was the little matter of sex.

He had known from the few previous encounters they'd had that Alex was a deeply passionate man, but he'd had no idea how deep until the younger man had become comfortable enough with him to really let go.

The first night that he'd experienced the full fury of Alex's desire, Fox swore he could feel the walls shake and his bones shatter. The next day at work, he went through the day enduring suspicious stares from his partner every time he moved. He'd never been so sore in his life, and he'd never enjoyed the feeling so much. And that very night, just as he'd braced himself for God-only-knew-what, Alex caught him completely off balance, turning sweetly submissive and handing all control over to him.

What a ride.

And now that he was hopelessly addicted, Alex had gone.

Fox closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

There were thoughts...words, rolling around in his head that night. Feelings he'd almost given voice to but choked back, telling himself that it was way too soon to even be thinking stuff like that.

Fox pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to recall the precise moment...the exact words that were said that got them here. Well, *he* was here. Alex was...who the hell knew *where* Alex was. Or if he was coming back. He was so angry when he left, accusing Fox of distrusting him. That wasn't true. It might have been the most insane thing he'd ever done, but in the short time they'd been together, he had given Alex his complete trust. His questions were only out of concern. He should have told Alex that. He should have stopped him at the door and made him listen, but his own anger stopped him.

And this was the result.

Lonely days and an empty bed.

He couldn't stand it.

Maybe...maybe he should try to find Alex. He hadn't the slightest idea where to start looking, but drifting through day after day without him was driving him out of his mind.

He sat up, his mind already devising a plan of action, when the phone rang. He unfolded himself from the sofa and snatched the phone up off of the desk. "Yeah?" The answering silence set his heart to pounding. "Hello?"

There was the soft rumbling sound of someone clearing his throat, then, "Fox...it's umm...it's me."

Alex's name left his lips on a soft sigh, and he pulled himself together enough to ask where he was.

"Germany," Alex answered softly.

"Oh." The disappointment rang out loud and clear in his low tone.

"Fox...um...listen, about the way we left things...I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

"Took you almost three weeks to come to that conclusion?"

//What the fuck are you doing? The man's apologizing. Don't antagonize him for Christ's sake.//

"No. I realized I was being a jerk the minute I walked out on you. It just took me this long to actually say it. Stupid thing called pride."

Fox carried the phone with him over to the sofa and stretched out. "I know a little something about that. If it hadn't gotten in the way, I would have stopped you before you left." He blew out a long breath. "I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah....no." Brief silence. "I miss you."

Fox closed his eyes and smiled into the phone. "I miss you, too. I can't believe how much."

"I'm leaving here day after tomorrow."

"You're coming home?"

"Do I have a home to come back to?"

Fox's voice was reduced to a whisper. "Of course, you do."

"I was afraid that I might not. I thought I might have shot it all to hell."

"It's going to take more than a stupid argument for you to get rid of me...Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Why day after tomorrow?"

"Couldn't get a flight out before then. Believe me, if I could, I'd be there tomorrow."

Fox nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll have to be patient, then."

"Well, maybe you can be patient enough for the both of us."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah," Alex breathed into the mouthpiece. "I'm just about at the end of my rope. I hate sleeping without you."

"I know, baby, I can't stand it either.You know, I never in a million years would have thought I'd ever be saying these things to you. And I sure as hell never thought I'd be here on my couch, talking to you and wishing that you were lying naked, under me, whimpering my name while I fucked you nice and slow."

"God, Fox, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't talk like that. You're going to drive me crazy."

"You started it."

Silence.

"Are you hard?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"I can fix that for you."

"You gonna fuck me long distance?"

"Sort of. Are you dressed?"

"Yeah."

"What are you wearing?"

"Jeans...black shirt."

"Like I couldn't have guessed," Fox smirked into the phone. "Would you like me to take your clothes off?"

"God, I'd *love* for you to take my clothes off."

"Are you lying down?"

"No. I'm standing by the window."

"Yeah? Well, let's see, it's seven o'clock here, so that makes it what, there? Midnight? One?"

"One."

"How high up is your window? What can you see from it?"

"Third floor. I can see the street. Some buildings...alleys..."

"Anything going on?"

"Nothing much. Every once in a while someone'll leave the bar on the corner. Saw a guy get dragged out to the alley and beaten about an hour ago. That's about it. Why do you ask?"

There was a long, soft intake of breath, then Alex heard it released.

"Because I'm going to fuck you there in front of the window."

"Fox..."

"Hmm?"

"In the window?"

"Yeah. Promise me you'll stay right there."

Alex closed his eyes, letting his cock do the talking for him. "I promise."

"Face the street and close your eyes."

"I am."

"Relax. Think of me there. I've just come into the room, and I'm walking up behind you. You don't see me, but you can feel my presence. You open your eyes and see my reflection in the glass. I'm moving closer, taking off my shirt. I let it drop to the floor just before I reach you..."

Alex bit down on his bottom lip, seeing Fox in his mind's eye, standing behind him, bare-chested, and so, so beautiful.

"...I unzip my jeans and place one hand on your back for balance, then pull them off. I stand right behind you, pressing my cock against your ass. My hands slide up your back, over your shoulders and down your chest, undoing the buttons of your shirt. I pull it off and throw it on the floor next to mine....baby? You still there?"

"Yes," Alex gasped softly. "Don't stop, Fox. Talk to me."

"Is your shirt off?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Stay with me. Mmmm, where was I ? Oh...my hands wander up and down your chest. Your skin is so hot...and smooth...I brush my fingertips back and forth across your nipples. I can feel them hardening. I can see them in the window..."

Alex moaned into the phone as he watched himself brush the fingers of one hand across a hard nipple.

"...I pinch them gently, then harder as your breathing gets heavier. I pull them and you start to squirm against me. I kiss and lick the back of your neck...I know how much that turns you on..."

Alex pulled and twisted his own nipple, letting his head fall back. "God, Fox, yeah...it feels so good. I needed this so much..."

"I know, baby. My hands move down toward your pants, then back up once I reach the waistband. They move in slow, lazy circles over your upper body. I love the way you feel..."

Alex's hand moved along the exact paths that Fox had specified. "Don't tease me, Fox. Please..."

Fox chuckled softly. "I won't tease you. I want you too much to drag this out. My hands move back down, stroking over the bulge in your jeans..."

Alex whimpered, moving his hand lightly over his groin.

"...I undo the button and pull the zipper down...you're not wearing underwear, are you?"

"No."

"I knew it. My hand slips inside, and my fingers brush the hard, silky length of your cock. It's even hotter than the rest of you. I pull your pants down and off, and now you're completely naked...just like me..."

Alex finished jerking his jeans off, then straightened up again, looking out into the street. Two men were leaving the bar. They got only a few steps away from the door when one pushed the other into a doorway, and they started kissing and groping each other.

"Oh, God."

Like he really needed any *more* stimulation...

"I'm still standing behind you...we're looking at each other's reflections in the window. You're so gorgeous, Alex. Your body is fucking perfect. I could never get tired of touching you..."

Alex felt a warmth wash over his cheeks as his eyes rose to his own reflection. He studied the man looking back, trying to see himself the way Fox saw him.

"My hands move over your hips, then down the sides of your thighs, and up over the front. Your muscles are so tight...hard...like your cock. It's so pretty, baby...standing straight and tall...is that for me?"

"Nobody but."

"I bring my hands up, cupping your balls with one, and wrapping the other around your cock..."

Alex fought to keep his eyes from closing as his hands did what Fox's could not.

"Mmmm. You feel me against your ass, baby?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want me *in* your ass?"

"Oh, *fuck*, yeah..."

"Soon. Right now, I just want to watch myself touching you...I love to watch your face...all those changes in your expression...the way your eyes get so dark..."

Alex's eyes flicked from his image to the two men below. They were shrouded in shadow, but he could see from the frantic movements of the outside man's body that he was fucking the other against the door.

"Fox, I really need to come..."

"Be patient a little bit longer, baby. My hand leaves your balls and turns your face to mine. We start out licking at each other, then end up in a hungry kiss. My hand squeezes your cock, and you moan into my mouth..."

Alex held the phone between his ear and shoulder, bracing his free hand against the wooden window frame, and squeezed himself. He moaned into the mouthpiece, triggering an answering moan from the other end.

"I leave you for a minute to get the lube out of my pants pocket. I'm back in seconds, smoothing the gel on my cock. Brace yourself against the window frame, baby, and spread your legs."

"Way ahead of you. Come on, Fox. Please hurry."

"I spread your tight cheeks apart and guide my cock between them. I rub the head back and forth, teasing you..."

Alex whimpered impatiently, slowly stroking his cock. "Give it to me, baby. Please, I have to have it."

"I push into you slowly...making you feel every inch of me..."

"I want to, Fox," Alex panted. "Every last inch...oh, God..."

"A little bit more, baby...I shove the last couple of inches of into your ass and you choke back a scream when I hit that special spot..."

Alex's body jerked as if Fox had really plunged into him. "Fuck me, baby. Good and hard..."

Fox panted heavily into the phone. "As hard as you want...I hold on to your hip with one hand and start to pump your cock with the other. My hips start to move, and I fuck you slow and easy at first, then I pick up speed. Now I'm slamming into you while I jerk your cock. *Fuck*...you're so tight...so..."

Alex fell forward, his head pressing against the window pane. His hand left the wooden frame and gripped the phone. The other hand worked furiously over his aching cock. "I can't...Fox, I..."

"Come on," Fox's voice whimpered from so far away. "Come for me, pretty baby."

Alex's hand worked at a furious pace, and as Fox's gasps turned to cries of completion, he let go, shooting warm, slick fluid all over the window pane. He cried out into the stillness of the room, for the moment not giving a damn about the paper thin walls. His hand stilled, and he slouched against the window frame, trying to recapture his breath.

Fox was first to speak.

"Alex....baby? Oh, God....you there?"

"Yeah," the soft weak voice sounded over the line. "Christ, that was unbelievable."

"Wait till you get home."

Alex opened his eyes and glanced quickly out the window. The two men in the doorway had finished and moved on. He stumbled over to the bed and fell across the mattress. "I guess it's a good thing I can't get a flight out for two days. I'll need at least that long to recover."

"Yeah, right," Fox's voice tinkled with amusement. "You'll be ready again in two *hours*; who are you kidding?"

Alex laughed softly. "You know me well."

"Yep...hey."

"What?"

Fox opened his mouth, then closed it again. He hesitated, then said softly, "It's late over there. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Yeah, I think I will. You wore me out."

"Be careful, okay? I want you back here in two days."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll call you again tomorrow to give you my final flight information."

"All right. God, I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much, Alex."

"I know. I missed you too. I'm so glad I decided to stop being stupid and call you."

"I'm glad you decided to stop being stupid, too."

"*Hey*..."

Fox snickered softly. "Sorry. You can punish me for that when you get here."

"Don't think I won't."

"Goodnight, baby."

"Night. Talk to you tomorrow."

Alex reluctantly disconnected and turned over onto his side. He lay quietly, staring into the darkness, smiling. God, his long distance bill was going to be a killer.

END


End file.
